The Trouble with the new soldiers
by Inktrain Productions
Summary: Sometimes, when you think that your new friends are kind, you are easy to fool around. But boy, you're the wrong guy. On Hiatus coz I lost my inner fangirl for POM.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new fanfic! So I have two stories to work on (Yay for me)!**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. I do own Phoebe (AKA Super Special Secret Agent Phoebia Leis), Ms. Hiri, Genia, Aryana and Darcy (AKA Dr. Finface) but I do not own Galaxia, Apollonir, Clayf, Lars Lion, Exedra, Fresch, Oberon, Glacious, Hazard and Shock. They belong to Shadow Effect Lock.**

**Oh yeah, I heard about 9/11 in school so all those who past away, may they rest in peace.**

**Phoebe: Amen.**

**Me: And that may have been a few days or weeks after my birthday (Sept. 2, 2001) And yet I never knew.**

* * *

**The Trouble on the New Soldiers**

**Chapter: Trip Around the World (Part 1)**

"And that's the history of 9/11."Ms. Hiri said. Private and Phoebe felt bored. "When will it be dismissal time?"Phoebe asked. "Probably now."Private said. The bell rang and everyone ran over Ms. Hiri. "A-and don't forget to answer your Math Book on page 156."Ms. Hiri said. Phoebe and Private walked out of Central Park Elementary. "See, what did I tell you? Miracles do happen everyday."Phoebe said as the young penguins walked. They waved each other a goodbye as Phoebe approached to her treehouse. Private slid to the HQ.

"Hey Private. How's school?"Skipper asked. "Ugh! Probably the most boring day in the history of school."Private said as he brought out his Math Book. "Hey guys! Did you know that you are getting new roomates?"Phoebe asked. Skipper did spit-takes on Kowalski and Rico. Private dropped his pencil. "What did you say?"Private asked as he twitched. "Ugh! You're not worried about this Darcy thing, right?"Phoebe asked. "Because it's not him." "Yey!"Private exclaimed happily.

Two hours later, they arrived with two crates. Rico regurgitated a crowbar and eleven penguins came out. "See. I am the most intelligent penguin in the whole world."Galaxia bragged. "Oh shut up!"Genia angrily said. "Who are you?"Private asked. "Let me introduce the gang and I. I'm Aryana. I am the daughter of two novelists but they died because of 9/11. Let me introduce you to the gang. This is Galaxia, Apollonir,Clayf,Lars Lion, Exedra, Fresch, Oberon, Glacious, Hazard and Shock. It's been a pleasure to meet you. What are your names? I'm so glad if you tell me your names. It would be nice to meet you guys."Aryana fastly said. "I'm Private. This is Phoebe, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico."Private said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you study in Central Park Elementary?"Aryana fastly said. "Uh...yeah."Private said. "Awesome. We'll be classmates forever."Aryana fastly spoke. "Could you stop with that nonsense beak?!"Glacius angrily asked. Then, little Aryana cried. "Look what you did Glacius. You better apologize."Hazard said. "NO WAY!"Glacius exclaimed.

The next day, Private, Phoebe and Aryana walked together to school. They talked about each other. But as soon as class started, there was good news.

"I'm announcing that the School Trip Around The World will be next week."Ms. Hiri said. Everyone cheered. "Now here are your tickets to Japan."Ms. Hiri said as the front row students passed it backwards. "Awesome! I've been waiting."Phoebe exclaimed. "Yeah. I'll also bring tons of information about Japan."Aryana fastly said. "Okay."Private said. Soon, they started bringing out their math books.

As they walked to Phoebe's treehouse, they quickly went to the internet to search for Japan. They finished it until night. Then, Private and Aryana went back to the HQ. The others on the other hand were having a party. "Must be tired after the party."Private said. "Oh. Just let them. Every Friday, they are party people. They get crazy."Aryana rapidly said. "Okay."Private said. Soon, the penguins started packing for their trip. They got their stuff. Private also got his dog tag and put it in the luggage. "Next week, we are totally free."Private said. "Agreed."Aryana said.

* * *

Next week, they went to the Airport. Phoebe bought doughnuts. "I got food."Phoebe said. "Awesome!"Private said. After a few minutes, the airplane flew off. "Calling Dr. Finface. Do you read me?"Aryana rapidly asked. "Connected. Have you located my twin?"Darcy asked. "Yes sir."Aryana said. Then, Darcy laughed evilly..

* * *

**End of part 1. Yeah, they're evil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chappie 2!**

* * *

While Private, Aryana and Phoebe were away, Skipper and the others needed to work on a mission. But Marlene came out. "Hey guys! Have you seen-."But Marlene's sentence was cut off when she saw Oberon. Marlene fell in love with him but she snapped out of it. "New penguins alert. I didn't know you guys have so many new roomates."Marlene said. Marlene started daydreaming about Oberon and herself at a hill of flowers. Then on a swing, Oberon was about to propose to Marlene until...Skipper got Marlene out. Marlene fell startled. "Marlene, have you seen two wolverines around here?"Skipper asked. "What? Uh, no. Not technically."Marlene said. "Because we just saw them."Oberon said. "Ooh. You have a way with words...uh, what's your name?"Marlene asked. "The name's Oberon."Galaxia said. "The name's Marlene. Say, would you go to my place tonight?"Marlene asked. Skipper with hestitation nodded. "Oh thank you."Oberon said. Soon, they went back on their mission.

Meanwhile in Marlene's cave, Marlene still kept daydreaming about Oberon. _Would they make a good couple?_ So many questions circled around her head. She never knew that Oberon was the perfect guy. Even though Oberon wasn't that strong, he has a manner with words and never seems to be mad. Oberon feels like the calm air. Soon, Marlene started daydreaming until 7:00.

Oberon came. Marlene prepared a cuisine. She prepared the perfect date. "So Oberon. I know we've met for a short time but I think we have a special connection."Marlene said. "Really? That what I felt too."Oberon said. "Really?'Marlene asked. "I think we should be..."

"Together."they both said at the same time. They gapsed. Oberon grabbed Marlene's paw and kissed it. "I love you for the moon is full and the night is bright."Oberon said. Marlene admired him _Mister Perfect Guy._ Exactly what she wanted. Around dawn, Oberon left. "I'll see you Mr. Perfect."Marlene whispered to herself.

"Paging Dr. Finface. Otter is located."Oberon said. "Good."Darcy said. He laughed evilly as he drew an anime.

* * *

**Sorry to keep this too short. I got distracted watching "Walang Hanggan."**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be adding a new character. A tarsier. Yes. A tarsier. One more thing:**

**When you carry a Bible, the devil gets a headache.  
When you open it, he collapses.  
When he sees you reading it, he faints,  
When he sees you living it,...he flees.  
And just when you're about to re-post this, he will try & discourage you.  
I just defeated him. Like,Copy & Paste if ur in God's Army**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tarry and Tambrya**

Galaxia was listening to his computer while Exedra spilled milk. "Galaxia, where's the fresh milk?"Exedra asked. "Under Skipper's pillow, hon."Galaxia said. Soon, the music begun to play.

"New rommate? Again?"Skipper thought. "Seems strange."Lars Lion said. Soon, the five penguins saw the habitat. Soon, they got into their fighting stance. Soon, a tarsier came out. "Cute."Oberon said. Skipper ignored Oberon. "What's your name?"Skipper asked. "I'm Tarry."the tarsier said. "Where have you been?"Skipper asked.

"Hmm...I think I lived in a place in Bohol or something. I'm not sure. But it's somewhere in Asia."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Do you have any accompany?"

"Yep."

Soon, another one came out.

"Tambrya here. What's your position?"

"Skipper."

"Your name?"

"Skipper. Why do you keep asking those annoying questions?"

"'Cause I'm a commanding officer at the animal base of three countries namely China, Taiwan and Philippines. I'm also Tambry's older sister."

"Really?"

"Don't ask questions. Few is enough. 'Cause if you ask one more, face the punishment."

"Oh okay."

* * *

"This is the best sushi I've ever tried."Phoebe said as she took the seventh bite.

"Yep. What about you Aryana?"

"Yep. Best sushi ever. Fancy with the chopsticks."

"Skipper is surely missing this."

Soon, the phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Private..."

Private shrieked which made the phone fall. Luckily, Private got it.

"Sorry. I thought you were the slenderman, Kowalski."

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is no such thing as slenderman."

"I understand. Well, gotta' go."

"But wait Private..."

Soon, the phone hung up.

"Dammit!" Kowalski exclaimed. "What's wrong?"Galaxia asked. "Private hung up."Kowalski said. "Then try to call him again."Galaxia said. Kowalski took his last look at his money. "But this is all the money I have left."Kowalski said. "What did you spend it on?"Galaxia asked. Then, Kowalski remembered.

_"Candy."Kowalski drooled. After 40 minutes, he became too fat. It turns out that he ordered everything from the snack bar and the candy store._

"You spent it on candy, didn't you?"Galaxia asked. Kowalski just whistled. Galaxia face-palmed. He sighed.

Meanwhile, Rico and Apollonir were dating with their Ms. Perky dolls. They were making their dools meet each other. After quite sometime, they laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Date

The night came. The moon shined like the stars. Oberon got his tie on and went out.

Marlene came.

"Hey beautiful."Oberon said. Marlene blushed. "Hey, uh...handsome."Marlene said, trying to make her best impression. "Dinner at Tiny's?"Oberon asked. Marlene nodded. Soon, they set out.

The road was empty. No cars. Just a plain road. They went to Tiny's;the best restaurant for small animals.

The orchestra played. The exotic food were served. Marlene and Oberon sat on table 11. A waiter came. "What shall you eat?"the waiter asked. "We'll have two fish surprise, two lemonades and a fudgy sundae."Oberon said. "Yes guests."the waiter said as he left the table.

"So Marlene, how'd you feel about Skipper?"Oberon said. "Skipper is...okay. Of all the men I've seen, he's the best."Marlene said. Oberon started to get jealous. But his mind about him was off when the food was served.

They just ate in silence. But the epic happened.

A bunch of black guys busted in.

"What's going-"Marlene asked.

'Sorry, babe."Oberon said.

Oberon put a sleeping spell on Marlene.

Marlene was asleep.

"I got her."Oberon said.

"Now bring the others. Vengeance is on the way."Darcy said.

Soon, they left out.


	5. Reminder (Not discontinuation!)

**Author Reminder**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry if I deleted _Freedom_ and not posting the next chapter here.**

**You see, I'm not a Penguins of Madagascar fangirl anymore. I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (again), Adventure Time and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (Kai and Rei) fangirl. If you check my favorite stories, Ninja Turtles has like 490+.**

**I know you guys think I'm not continuing.**

**No.**

**I'll still but occasionally or once a year or a few.**

**Sorry guys but at least I ain't discontinuing it.**

**Check out my other stories just in case.**

**Thanks guys! Nepa! :)**


End file.
